SNOW MIKU LIVE! 2018
Background * Description: A 2-day 3D live concert from Crypton Future Media and the sequel to the 2015 concert. Held in Sapporo, this concert was accompanied by an exhibition from February 5 to February 12. This concert saw the official debut of the real-time 3D CGI control system, "R3", which allows a level of live interaction with the audience. * Concert date: February 9–10, 2018 * Location: Sapporo, Japan * Entry fee: 7,000-3,900 yen (tax included) ** Fisrt floor: 7,000 yen (tax included)*With admission number * Up to 2 tickets per person * Pre-school children can not enter * Separate drink fee 500 yen (tax included) is required ** U-18: 3,900 yen (tax included) (Daytime only)*"U-18 (18 years old or younger) seat tickets" only those who were born after April 2, 1998. * All seats specified (second floor). * Up to 2 tickets per person * Reservations for daytime performances U-18 seats will only be accepted within the official WEB drawing precedence period * Separate drink fee 500 yen (tax included) is required. 【For those who were born before 1 April 1998)】 * If someone wishes to accompany a U-18 person * Preschool children can enter for free (up to 1 person on the lapel's knee). However, if you use the seat at the concert venue, you need a ticket * Separate drink fee 500 yen (tax included) is required ** Group seat (second floor seat): 7,000 yen (tax included) (Nighttime only)*All seats specified (second floor). * Group seat needs 7,000 yen (tax included) for each person * It is a seat for 3 to 5 people group such as family and friends * Group seat reservation will only be accepted within the official WEB drawing precedence period *Preschool children can enter for free (up to 1 person on the lapel's knee). However, if you use the seat at the concert venue, you need a ticket * Separate drink fee 500 yen (tax included) is required. * Playlist №: 23 initially (20 standard + 3 day-specific), 3 encore * Company: Crypton Future Media, SEGA * Associations: piapro * Musicians: MKP39 ** Drums: Ryoichi "KIKU" Kikushima ** Bass: ROCK Sakurai ** Guitar: Takahiro Misawa ** Keyboard: MEG.ME Song list |-|Day 1 Song list= |-|Day 2 Song list= Gallery Snow Miku 2018 Crane Priestess.png|"Crane Priestess", main visual and Rabbit Yukine illustrated by Booota's Yasumo. Snow Miku 2018 Concept Art.png|Crane Priestess and Rabbit Yukine's Concept Art. Snow Miku 2018 Main Visuals.png|The main visuals and Rabbit Yukine, illustrated by Booota. Snow Miku 2018 Glow Stick.png|Snow Miku 2018 Glow Stick with film to add into the glow stick's rim, sold at the exhibition. Snow Miku 2018 Glow Stick Film Set.png|Snow Miku 2018 Glow Stick Film Set with additional film to add into the glow stick's rim, sold at the exhibition. Snow Miku 2018 Charms.png|Snow Miku 2018 Charms, sold at the exhibition. Snow Miku 2018 Rubber Strap Set.png|Snow Miku 2018 Rubber Strap Set, sold at the exhibition. Snow Miku 2018 Badges 1.png|Snow Miku 2018 Badges, sold at the exhibition. Snow Miku 2018 Badges 2.png|Snow Miku 2018 Badges, sold at the exhibition. Snow Miku 2018 Nendoroids.png|Snow Miku Nendoroids from previous years, sold at the exhibition. Crane Priestess Nendoroid 1.png|A Crane Priestess Nendoroid figurine by Good Smile Company, sold at the exhibition. Crane Priestess Nendoroid 2.png|A Crane Priestess Nendoroid figurine by Good Smile Company, sold at the exhibition. Crane Priestess Nendoroid 3.png|A Crane Priestess Nendoroid figurine by Good Smile Company, sold at the exhibition. Crane Priestess Nendoroid 4.png|A Crane Priestess Nendoroid figurine by Good Smile Company, sold at the exhibition. Crane Priestess Nendoroid 5.png|A Crane Priestess and Rabbit Yukine Nendoroid figurine by Good Smile Company, sold at the exhibition. Crane Priestess Nendoroid 6.png|A Crane Priestess and Rabbit Yukine Nendoroid figurine by Good Smile Company, sold at the exhibition. Crane Priestess Figurine 1.png|A Crane Priestess Figurine by Good Smile Company, sold at the exhibition. Crane Priestess Figurine 2.png|A Crane Priestess Figurine by Good Smile Company, sold at the exhibition. Crane Priestess Figurine 3.png|A Crane Priestess Figurine by Good Smile Company, sold at the exhibition. Crane Priestess Figurine 4.png|A Crane Priestess Figurine by Good Smile Company, sold at the exhibition. Crane Priestess Figurine 5.png|A Crane Priestess and Rabbit Yukine Figurine by Good Smile Company, sold at the exhibition. Crane Priestess Figurine 6.png|A Crane Priestess and Rabbit Yukine Figurine by Good Smile Company, sold at the exhibition. Snow Miku 2018 Kimagure Mercy.png|Miku performing "Kimagure Mercy". Snow Miku 2018 Kocchi Muite Baby.png|Miku performing "Kocchi Muite Baby". Snow Miku 2018 Ghost Rule.png|Miku performing "Ghost Rule". Snow Miku 2018 Ura-omote Lovers.png|Miku performing "Ura-omote Lovers". Snow Miku 2018 Yellow.png|Miku performing "Yellow". Snow Miku 2018 Dappo Rock.png|Len performing "Dappo Rock". Snow Miku 2018 Sweet Magic.png|Rin performing "Sweet Magic". Snow Miku 2018 Snowman.png|KAITO performing "Snowman". Snow Miku 2018 Celluloid.png|Miku performing "celluloid". Snow Miku 2018 Shinkai Shoujo.png|Miku performing "Shinkai Shoujo". Snow Miku 2018 Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu To Mukuro.png|Miku performing "Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro". Snow Miku 2018 Torinoko City.png|Miku performing "Torinoko City". Snow Miku 2018 Yumeyume.png|Miku performing "YUMEYUME". Snow Miku 2018 Boukyaku Shinjuu.png|MEIKO performing "Boukyaku Shinjuu". Snow Miku 2018 Leia.png|Luka performing "Leia". Snow Miku 2018 Akatsuki Arrival.png|Miku and Luka performing "Akatsuki Arrival". Snow Miku 2018 Gemini.png|Rin and Len performing "Gemini". Snow Miku 2018 Colorful X Melody.png|Miku and Rin performing "Colorful × Melody". Snow Miku 2018 Rimokon.png|Rin and Len performing "Rimokon". Snow Miku 2018 Ai No Uta.png|Miku performing "Ai no Uta". Snow Miku 2018 Rolling Girl.png|Miku performing "Rolling Girl". Snow Miku 2018 Shiroi Yuki No Princess Wa.png|Miku performing "Shiroi Yuki no Princess wa". Snow Miku 2018 Tell Your World.png|Miku performing "Tell Your World". Snow Miku 2018 Odds And Ends.png|Miku performing "ODDS&ENDS". Snow Miku 2018 Uta Ni Katachi Wa Nai Keredo.png|Miku performing "Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo". Snow Miku 2018 Letter Song.png|Miku performing "letter song". Snow Miku 2018 Suki! Yuki! Maji Magic.png|Miku performing "Suki! Yuki! Maji Magic". Snow Miku 2018 Snow Fairy Story.png|Miku performing "Snow Fairy Story". Snow Miku 2018 Shikakui Chikyuu Wo Maruku Suru.png|Miku performing "Shikakui Chikyuu wo Maruku Suru". References Navigation Category:Events Category:Events featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Events featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Events featuring Kagamine Len Category:Events featuring Megurine Luka Category:Events featuring KAITO Category:Events featuring MEIKO